


Stress Relief

by LittleKazoo



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Face-Sitting, Felching, Foursome, Oral Sex, Rimming, Size Kink, Tentacle Dick, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 01:47:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18064247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleKazoo/pseuds/LittleKazoo
Summary: Pidge, Romelle, and Shay take it upon themselves to provide some quality "stress relief" for a particular yellow paladin.For the Mess Hunk Up big bang (all characters involved are 18+!!)





	Stress Relief

It’s no secret that Hunk has been feeling stressed. He’s easy to read when it comes to his emotions, and for the most part he’s quite vocal about them, too. Normally his means of coping with stress involve snacking, sleeping, and complaining about his problems, though Pidge especially feels his coping mechanisms are becoming a bigger problem than his stress.

Time has passed.

Coran and Allura are occupied with studying the Altean discovered in that mech, concluding she may have been from Lotor’s colony, but they won’t know for certain if she remembers anything until she wakes from her coma.

Shiro and Keith are busy with Sam and Iverson, discussing whatever is left to do to prepare for a potential attack organized by Haggar and, in a worst case scenario, Lotor.

And Hunk hasn’t seen Lance in a while, as he’s been busy catching up with his folks and thinking about Allura’s wellbeing, as per usual.

Hunk lies on a couch in the lounge of his quarters in the Galaxy Garrison. Given the odds of Haggar and Lotor making an appearance on Earth any time soon, and the estimation of how long it would take for them to show up, Hunk has every right to worry, because no one truly knows the answer. He’s in good shape now, though, and his family—what’s left of it—is in good hands now that they’re safe here.

But even his folks can’t seem to put his worries to rest. They only seem to remind him of what he’s lost and what’s to come.

Romelle and Pidge have done some brainstorming in the meantime—mostly Pidge, really—thinking of ways to help the yellow paladin, and after a few hours of discussion, Shay is now a part of Pidge and Romelle’s scheming. 

The nice thing about Earth, Hunk realizes, is that now it’s easy to tell when the day is over, rather than having to judge based on his body’s exhaustion. He paces himself and takes breaks when he knows he needs to, and it’s nice to have a living space with windows that allow a view of the moon and the stars at night, the pink and violet hues of the sky as the sun sets. 

Hunk is aware he hasn’t been taking care of himself lately. He doesn’t want it to affect his work at the garrison, but moderating his methods of stress relief is, quite truthfully, easier said than done.

And that’s where Pidge, Shay, and Romelle come in.

He doesn’t expect company that evening, but he doesn’t refuse it either when he hears the knock on his door. “Come in,” he says, not really motivated to get up from the couch after a long day. Draped over the furniture, he only stares at the ceiling with a bored expression.

But he’s surprised to see Pidge enter with Romelle and Shay behind her, and gives them his full attention. “What are you guys doing here?” he asks, sitting up on the couch. “Is everything okay?”

“We’ve been worried about you,” Shay explains, taking a seat beside him. “We just wanted to make sure you were doing okay.”

“Aw, you guys are too kind,” Hunk says with a sheepish smile. He scratches the back of his neck and sighs. “I guess I’ve been feeling a little overwhelmed since we got back to Earth, and then I had to get my family back… I just wish everything would stop so I can catch a break.”

Pidge and Romelle take a seat on the couch across from Hunk, with Pidge tucking her hands between her legs. “Well, we’ve been thinking of ways to help get your mind off of all that stress,” Pidge says. She takes off her glasses and leaves them on the coffee table between them. “Um, maybe we should take this to your room in case someone accidentally walks in on us.”

Hunk’s not stupid, nor is he oblivious. He doesn’t know exactly what Pidge has on her mind, but he can guess that it’s something serious.

So he agrees and lets them lead him to his bedroom.

Shay sits with him on the bed, and she says, “Let us take care of you tonight. Just sit back and relax while we do all the work.”

Hunk blinks a few times, taken aback by the request, but he certainly isn’t going to refuse it. “What exactly do you want me to do?” he asks.

“First, let me get this off for you,” Romelle offers. Within seconds she’s sitting on his lap and helping him out of his yellow garrison jacket. Once his belt and undershirt join it on the floor, Romelle lets her hands settle on Hunk’s broad chest, fascinated by his build.

“I told you he was jacked, didn’t I?” Pidge teases, having taken a seat on the swivel chair at his desk. “They don’t call him Hunk for nothing.”

Hunk blushes at the compliment—he’s assuming it’s a compliment. “I haven’t really been keeping up with training since my folks came back, so I’m not really uh, at my prime, I guess you could say.”

“ _ And _ he’s modest,” Shay adds with a giggle. She leans closer to kiss his cheek and whispers, “Lie down on your front side for Romelle so she can give you a back rub.”

That sends a shiver creeping up Hunk’s spine but he complies. The sudden feeling of Romelle’s fingers against his shoulder blades, despite the anticipation, makes him shudder. Her touch is warm and quickly relaxing as she works out the tension in his back, moving from the nape of his neck, down along his spine, his waist… “Feels nice…,” he mumbles.

“Mind if I take these off?” she whispers into his ear—when did she get that close? Her hands have found the waistline of his pants, but they stay at his sides for now.

“Um, go ahead,” Hunk manages to get out, even though he’s internally wondering where this is going.

He raises his hips to help her get his pants off, and soon he’s left in only his underwear. But Romelle isn’t doing anything. He doesn’t feel any physical contact from her—yet. He looks over his shoulder and sees that Pidge has joined the girls on the bed, and all three of them are...admiring his ass? 

“Uh, guys? Why are you looking at me like that?”

“Just relax,” Shay says sweetly, running a polished hand up his back. He hums under her and soon calms down. “We’re not going to hurt you. Tonight, we wanted to treat you to an evening of pleasure and stress relief.”

That’s when it finally registers in Hunk’s head. “You mean sex?” he asks, feeling himself burn up with...arousal? Is it the idea of being fucked by them or fucking them? Or is it the fact that they’re still staring at him like that that’s turning him on?

“Do you want that?” Pidge asks. “You’re not obligated to say yes.”

Hunk doesn’t even give it a second thought. “I definitely want it, I do. But… what are you planning on doing to me?”

They exchange glances for a moment—why are they doing that?—and then Romelle says, “First, we’re going to get you ready for Shay.”

“Explain.”

Shay purses her lips. “Maybe it’ll be easier if I show you.”

Is she actually shy? Hunk is almost surprised but it’s also endearing to see this side of her. He sits upright and turns to face her as she undresses from her clothes.

Her body is like sculpted marble, smooth to touch when Hunk’s hand glides down the curve of her breast, her stomach, like Pygmalion and his statue, an act of reverence. “You’re beautiful,” he says.

If only stone could blush, but Shay smiles and asks, “You really think so?”

“Of course.” His gaze lowers, finding what appears to be her labia, but then he’s startled when suddenly a bright blue, tentacle-like phallus emerges from between the lips, glistening with slick and  _ moving _ . 

In any other scenario Hunk would’ve screamed or booked it from the scene, but this is Shay, someone he trusts who trusts him in turn. He’s not afraid because of her.

He curiously goes to touch it and tries not to flinch as it curls between his fingers. It feels soft and slimy in contrast to her hard exterior, and he says, “I-I can do this. I… I want you to fuck me.”

Romelle and Pidge exchange glances while Shay shivers from his touch. Pidge moves to help him lie back. “Spread your legs, big boy,” she tells him. “Romelle’s gonna get you ready first.”

Romelle gets up from the bed to retrieve something from her bag—was that bag always there?—and returns with a bottle of lube in her hand. Hunk purses his lips and spreads his legs. 

He’s never imagined doing this sort of thing with anyone, especially with two alien girlfriends, but something about this excites him, ignites a burning desire in him. 

Pidge looks up at Romelle, sitting by Hunk’s head as she says, “You do that. In the meantime, I’m gonna have some fun with him.”

_ Have some fun with him?  _ “What did you have in mind?” Hunk asks, a little nervous because this is Pidge he’s talking about. 

“Nothing you won’t like, I promise,” Pidge assures him, pressing her lips to his temple. “Trust me.” She strips from her uniform until she’s left in only her undergarments, a white bra with a little green ribbon between the cups, and light green panties to match. She climbs on top of him with her cute little butt facing him, and she takes pleasure in the moan that comes from behind her. “Gonna put that mouth of yours to good use.” She flashes a playful grin from over her shoulder and adds, “I promise, that’s all the work you’ll be doing tonight.”

Hunk’s hands move to cup her ass, giving a firm squeeze as his thumb strokes her cunt through her underwear. Pidge squirms a bit over him and hums her approval, so he tugs the strip of fabric between her legs aside to peek at what lies underneath. His mouth waters at the sight before him, and he immediately gets to work, pulling her back to bury his tongue in her pussy. 

Pidge gasps, trembling as she seeks to get even. She pulls his underwear to his knees and leans in between his thighs to get a closer look at his cock. “You’re really big,” she moans, bucking her hips against his face.

Lucky for Hunk, though, Pidge isn’t afraid to be ambitious.

She tongues the slit of his cock before slowly lowering her head, teasing him with broad strokes along the underside. Hunk makes a noise behind her then, a small huff as he sucks on her clit. Pidge only yelps in reply, and then finally takes the head into her mouth.

Romelle watches with a pleased smirk on her face. “I see you two are enjoying yourselves,” she jokes. “I think it’s my turn to join you both.”

She settles between Hunk’s legs and ties her hair back into a ponytail, and then proceeds to undress. She takes pride in seeing the blush on Pidge’s face when the green paladin looks up and sees that Romelle isn’t wearing anything under her uniform. Romelle runs her fingers through Pidge’s hair before withdrawing her hand and pouring a sufficient amount of lube onto her palm.

Hunk knows it’s coming. He mentally prepares himself for the feeling of Romelle’s finger pushing inside him, but his eyes widen when the intrusion comes, a whine escaping past his lips. The lube is cold and the slight stretch is uncomfortable, but Hunk doesn’t plan on backing out so soon.

“You’re a tight little thing, aren’t you?” Romelle mumbles, watching in awe as she pushes the single digit farther. “Pidge, help him relax a bit, won’t you?”

Pidge lifts her head up and reaches back to pull off her underwear, careful not to accidentally kick Hunk in the head and kill the mood. She then unhooks her bra and tosses it aside before going back to work. Hunk moans his approval and shudders as she strokes in her hand whatever doesn’t fit in her mouth, while her free hand fondles his balls.

Hunk feels as if he’s burning from the stimulation, and it doesn’t take long for him to eventually relax his muscles for Romelle, who manages to fit in a second finger with ease. Pidge goes back to riding his face while stroking his cock in her hands, hips trembling with each swipe of his tongue. 

“You’re doing so well, Hunk,” Romelle coos. With Pidge doing her thing, Romelle takes it upon herself to suck him off, still fucking him with her fingers and making him whine under Pidge’s weight. He tightens suddenly with a muffled gasp, and Romelle is startled when his hips jolt up.

“Easy, big guy,” Pidge breathes. Her hands settle on his chest and tease his nipples, and Hunk is certain they wouldn’t hesitate to make him come more than once tonight. “Keep going, Romelle…”

Two fingers soon become three, and Romelle strokes his prostate over and over until Hunk is squirming and whimpering for release. He lifts Pidge’s hips off of his face for a moment and says, “Wait, I-I’m so close! Romelle!”

But Romelle doesn’t cease her ministrations, only moving faster and mercilessly until Hunk is a moaning mess. Shay looms over her with curiosity, hands tucked between her thighs as she watches the girls work. “It’s okay, Hunk. Come.”

On command Hunk finally comes, spilling into Romelle’s mouth with a strangled cry. Romelle swallows it all greedily, wiping her lips with her free hand when she pulls off of his cock with a wet  _ pop _ and withdraws her fingers from his now gaping hole.

Pidge, however, isn’t done with him just yet. “Come on, big boy,” she begs, lowering her hips again to ride his face, “I want you to make me come with that mouth of yours.”

Hunk supposes that’s fair. If Shay gets to have her way with him, then so should the others. And he does want to hear how Pidge sounds when she orgasms, although he does wish he could see it, too.

For now, he can enjoy this view, and he’s determined to show his appreciation. 

So he picks up where he left off, lapping between the delicate folds and tasting her on his tongue. Pidge squirms on top of him, but he keeps a firm grip on her waist to hold her still. “Oh, god,  _ yes _ !” she breathes. Her breathing begins to stutter when his tongue finds her clit, and his hands glide up to grope her small breasts, fingers tugging on her nipples.

“Quite the show they’re putting on for us,” Romelle teases from where she sits beside Shay. “Hunk must be really amazing if he can get you that worked up, right, Pidge?”

Pidge only manages a frantic nod in agreement, speechless. She reaches back to grasp at his hair and keeps a tight grip on him while he holds her upright with those big, strong hands of his. Hunk takes it as a sign of encouragement and digs in, fucking her open with his tongue. Something stirs in him then, when he hears Pidge nearly scream in ecstasy on top of him.

She’s close.

Hunk is unyielding, between eating her out and sucking on her clit, and soon Pidge gasps, startled and trembling when she comes at last, but he keeps going, although he does go easy on her. “O-Oh, Hunk…! Please, no more…”

_ Fuck _ , she’s cute when she begs.

He helps her up, then, but she collapses dramatically on top of him to catch her breath, still shaking from her orgasm. Hunk swallows thickly and wipes his chin before carefully spreading her lips with his thumbs, seeing her hole twitch. “Was it good?” he asks.

“It was  _ perfect _ ,” she replies with a smile. 

She soon finds the strength to get off of him. “I’d say he’s ready,” Romelle comments. “Look. He’s hard again.”

To his own surprise, Hunk realizes she’s right when he looks down at his cock, already erect once more. His hole clenches around nothing, and he can’t help but want to feel full again, but he wants more than just fingers. “Please, Shay, I-I need you,” he begs.

Pidge and Romelle move out of the way to give Shay room. She runs a hand up Hunk’s thigh thoughtfully, and she asks, “How do you want to do this? On your back? Or on you hands and knees?”

Hunk gives no answer, but he does turn over and stand up on his hands and knees, backside facing her. His cock hangs heavy between his thighs, his hole gaping just a bit. 

He keeps his face buried in his pillow, anticipating  _ something  _ to happen, almost impatient. He tenses when Shay runs her hands from his hips to the small of his back, and she takes note of this. “Are you sensitive here?” she asks, massaging him with her thumbs.

The gesture is surprisingly relaxing, given she’s literally a rock, but Hunk only nods.

Shay smiles to herself as the girls watch her cock, slick and glistening still. She rolls her hips forward and takes pleasure in Hunk’s desperate moans when she grinds against him. “You’re so cute, Hunk,” she says sweetly. “Do you want me to put it in?”

“ _ Yes…! _ ”

With a hum of acknowledgement she positions herself, and soon she buries herself inside him. Hunk shudders at the sensation, his face burning red as he feels her cock  _ moving _ .

“How does it feel?” Romelle asks. 

_ Oh god _ , how does he even begin to describe it?

“I-It’s big… feels slimy and strange… so deep…”

Shay’s hold on his hips tightens at that. “Does it feel good?”

“ _ Yes _ … Please, Shay, I want you to fuck me…!”

Her thrusts come hard and quickly, and Hunk tries his hardest to keep his voice low, he really does, but he can’t help but be loud then, even with three pairs of eyes on him. 

He doesn’t think he could get any harder, but that alone is enough to do the trick.

“You feel amazing, Hunk,” he hears Shay moan from behind him. “You’re so hot and  _ tight _ , it’s like you’re pulling me in deeper.”

Hunk wraps his hand around his cock and only gives it a few strokes before he feels another hand give him a light smack on the ass. When he looks over his shoulder, he sees it’s Pidge, and she gives him a firm squeeze. “Oh, no you don’t,” she says. “We want to see you come untouched. Shay’s only getting started.”

He then hears Romelle whisper something into her ear—what exactly, he can’t tell—and then they’re both behind Shay and out of his sight. He can’t even bring himself to ask when he can barely form a coherent sentence right now. He can only lie there and take what he’s given, indulging in Shay’s touch as her hands roam from his hips to his back. 

Her arms wrap around him when she leans over his back, nuzzling her face against his shoulder. “You’ve been so good, Hunk,” she whispers into his ear. “You know, you’re the first person I’ve ever done this with. Would it be all right if I came inside you?”

The very suggestion makes Hunk shudder, precum beginning to leak from his flushed cock. He imagines how it would feel, to be so full of her cum, to feel it dripping from his gaping hole…

He moans his approval and nods in reply. 

... _ Did she just get bigger?! _

The tentacle eventually brushes against his prostate, and Hunk nearly jolts forward with a tight grip on the sheets. “Shay!”

“I’m sorry, did I hurt you?” she asks, worried—gosh, she really is cute, despite the fact that she’s practically fucking him into oblivion right now.

Hunk shakes his head. “No, I-I—just keep doing that,  _ please _ ! Don’t stop…!”

Shay sighs with relief, and soon she’s moving faster. From behind them, Hunk hears Romelle hum her satisfaction, wondering if it’s for him, for Shay, or something else. 

“So  _ tight _ !” Shay gasps. 

He doesn’t even realize it until she points it out. Slick begins to seep out around her cock, making a wet and audible  _ squelch  _ with each motion of her hips. Hunk doesn’t know whether to feel embarrassed or even more turned on by it, but he knows it won’t be long until he’s at his limit. “I’m gonna come…! Sh-Shay,  _ please,  _ let me come! I-I-I can’t hold on much longer!”

“Me, too…!  _ Come for me, Hunk…! _ ”

With one hard thrust, Shay sends him over the edge, cum spilling onto the sheets when Hunk climaxes. He trembles under her weight as she fucks him through his orgasm, eliciting small whines and pleas for her until he can give no more. He’s over sensitive, but musters the energy to buck his hips back and meet her thrusts until suddenly something spills deep inside him and she stops.

It’s  _ hot _ , and there’s so much of it that when Shay finally pulls out of him, he feels it pour out from his gaping asshole, stretched out and on display for the girls to see, but now he feels empty and almost upset that it’s over.

Or so he thinks.

“What a mess,” Romelle comments, and Hunk blushes as she giggles at the sight of him. “Why don’t we clean him up before we finish the job?”

“Gladly,” Shay replies. 

Before Hunk can even look over his shoulder to see what’s happening, he’s interrupted by the feeling of Shay’s tongue licking him clean and fucking his hole. “O-Oh, god…,” he mewls, toes curling in. He can’t help but clench, only for more cum to spill out, dripping down his balls and along his cock.

Shay giggles behind him and kisses the small of his back. “Are you all right?” she asks.

Hunk nods, nuzzling his cheek against his pillow. “Better than all right,” he breathes.

“Good. Because now it’s Romelle’s turn.”

_...What _ ?!

“No worries,” Romelle assures him. “Pidge got me nice and ready to ride you while you and Shay were having fun.”

Hunk feels his cock twitch then. He lets her come closer to roll him onto his back. “Okay, but after this, I desperately need to shower. I feel sweaty and gross.” 

“Trust me, we’ll get you nice and clean once I’m finished with you.”

Hunk sighs with relief. “Go on, then.”

Romelle grins at this and leans in to kiss him. Hunk’s hands move to caress her hips, and  _ god _ she feels so soft and smells so nice. She seems to enjoy the feeling of his touch, since she kisses his cheek and says, “I love how big your hands feel. Now, let’s see if we can get that big cock of yours to fit inside me.”

_ Christ, the mouth on this girl _ .

She straddles his lap then and reaches behind her to rub the head of his cock against her damp cunt, never breaking eye contact with Hunk even as she gradually takes him in. She stops at the head with a yelp, and Hunk bites his lip, more so nervous about hurting her than he is enjoying how tight she is around him. “You okay?” he asks, rubbing her thighs to help her relax—shit, she is a lot smaller compared to him, his hands almost wrap entirely around her legs.

Romelle nods in reply, though. “I’ll be fine,” she promises with a smile, although she does seem a bit flustered. 

“Just go slow, okay? No rush. I’d say that would be pretty relaxing.”

She smirks. “I suppose you make a good point,” she replies, leaning back and letting her hands settle on Hunk’s thighs. She spreads her legs a bit, and Pidge and Shay crawl closer to sit by Hunk’s head and watch as Romelle slides all the way down, slow and cautious, lips pursed in concentration.

Hunk’s eyes widen then, awestruck, and there’s no way the others don’t feel the same when they see the subtle bulge protruding from Romelle’s abdomen now that he’s totally inside her. “ _ Fuck _ ,” he moans, and Romelle grins at their reactions.

She places his hand on her belly to feel it himself and starts moving, slow and steady, like Hunk wants. “Pidge is right,” she teases. “You really  _ are _ huge.”

His gaze is fixed on the bump that vanishes and reappears every time she sinks back down onto his cock, face flushed in arousal as he feels her  _ squeeze _ around him. “Oh god, Romelle, that feels so good,” he whines, humming contentedly when Pidge runs her fingers through his hair.

“Romelle is just full of surprises today, isn’t she?” Pidge asks with a smirk. 

“She really is taking you quite well,” Shay adds.

Hunk’s gaze travels lower then, and his hand soon follows. He strokes her clit with his thumb, up and down, in circular motions, takes pleasure in hearing her cry out and gasp for him. “H-Hunk!”

“You’re doing so well,” Hunk tells her, already breathing heavily. “Would it be okay to come inside you?”

Better safe than sorry, right?

Romelle nods eagerly. “I’ll go into the technicalities later, if you’d like,” she replies, “but yes, you may.” She blushes then. “I’d actually love nothing more than to be so full of your cum. I want you to make an utter  _ mess _ of me, Hunk. Think you can do that?”

She picks up her pace, and Hunk throws his head back in ecstasy. “ _ Gladly _ .”

Shay leans down to kiss him, quick to find the opportunity to lick into his mouth. Hunk moans in surprise—Shay is surprisingly good at this—and Pidge keeps herself busy with sucking on one of his nipples. 

Everything feels like it’s happening so fast, and Hunk would have been convinced he was dreaming if all of this didn’t feel so real and amazing, Shay’s breath ghosting over his lips, Pidge’s tongue teasing his sensitive nipples, Romelle’s hot, wet cunt engulfing his cock…

_ How is he so close to coming a third time? It’s insane! _

“Keep it up, girls,” Romelle says. “Looks like he’s almost there...” She moves faster, practically bouncing on his lap as she greedily seeks her own release, and Hunk can’t help but make a desperate attempt to move his hips in time with hers. 

They all work at a steady rhythm, and when Hunk does finally come, Romelle follows soon after, although Hunk’s voice is a bit hoarse and subdued when he moans for her, for all three of them. Romelle smiles with satisfaction, and Pidge and Shay stop what they’re doing.

“I can feel it,” Romelle breathes. “Your cum… it’s so hot and deep, Hunk.”

Hunk only whines in reply, totally wiped out.

She slowly pulls off of him and leans in to kiss him once more. When she pulls away, Pidge takes her turn to kiss him, and then Shay. “How are you feeling?” Shay asks him, seeing how dazed he looks, in total bliss.

Hunk takes a moment to catch his breath. “Much better,” he manages to say with a grin.

Pidge smirks at this. “Looks like someone’s gonna be sleeping well tonight,” she jokes. “Although, that shower’s probably gonna have to be a bath if you’re this exhausted.”

“I think I can manage to get him into the tub,” Shay offers. “He won’t even have to lift a finger.”

“Just how strong  _ are  _ you?”

Shay giggles at this. “I’ll show you. Move aside, girls.”

They give her room, and Hunk practically clings to her like a baby as she scoops him up in his arms and carries him from the bed to the bathroom.  _ God, _ she really is incredible. They all are.

Pidge and Romelle follow to fill the tub with warm water before Shay gently lays him in it. They join him without a second to spare, and Pidge gets working on cleaning his body with soap and water while Romelle massages shampoo into his scalp.

“I must be in heaven,” Hunk says, leaning back against Shay, who has her arms wrapped around him still.

“That means the plan worked, then,” Romelle replies, beaming. “Perhaps we should do this more often. I’m not gonna lie, though, I’m definitely going to feel the stretch for days. You were  _ amazing _ , Hunk.”

Hunk hums his approval as she rinses the suds from his hair and runs her fingers through it. “Man, I feel so lucky to have you three to take care of me.”

“You deserve it for taking care of us,” Shay says, kissing the top of his head. 

Eventually, they finish cleaning up, and once they drain the tub, Shay carries Hunk back to bed, and the three of them join him under the covers. The beds in the garrison quarters are pretty big, much to Hunk’s surprise now that he’s just realizing it, although that could be because he’s a paladin of Voltron, so it could just be more special treatment—not that he’s complaining, of course.

Pidge and Romelle curl up around him, with Shay wrapping her arms protectively around Romelle. Having them here to spend the night with him, cuddling like this after a good stress-relieving fuck… it feels perfect. Hunk can’t even think about the war right now with his girlfriends here to help him relax properly.

“Thank you for everything,” Hunk says, exhaustion drawing out a deep yawn from him. “I love you.”

Pidge nuzzles her cheek against Hunk’s chest. “Love you, too,” she mumbles.

“Love you, Hunk,” Romelle yawns. She closes her eyes and drifts off to sleep.

“Love you…,” Shay whispers, smiling. “Sweet dreams…”

Hunk doesn’t remember how soon he falls asleep, but he does remember it being the best sleep he’s gotten since becoming a paladin of Voltron.

Romelle is right. They should do this again—soon, hopefully.


End file.
